Depois daquela noite
by Ana Carolina Pereira de O
Summary: depois de um acidente a vida de Sakura e dos outros em sua volta mudam completamente.


1º-A grande noite  
Era um dia muito frio...As pessoas daquela cidade estavam reunidas na praça central de Tomoeda para a noite de Tanabata.(à noite dos casais). - Tomoyo, cadê o Eriol?- perguntou Sakura - Não sei Sakura, ele deve estar chegando?Falou Tomoyo -Hã! Falou Sakura abaixando a cabeça - E o Li? Tomoyo falou tentando levantar o animo de sua amiga. -Hãm...!Ela não falou nada! - Oi Tomoyo! Eriol falou e logo em seguida deu um selinho...Oi Sakura! - Oi! - O que foi com ela?Pergunto Tomoyo - Ela está triste por causa do Shoran! - Ah! Sakura já ia me esquecendo, tem uma pessoa te esperando , lá na sorveteria. - Quem? –Ela toda animada - Vai lá ver!  
Sakura saiu correndo feito doida para a sorveteria...Enquanto Tomoyo e Eriol aproveitavam a noite. - Sakura? – Perguntou Li surpreso. -Li! O que está fazendo aqui!? - O Eriol...ele me convenceu! -Ah! -Vamos ir à roda gigante?Perguntou Li vermelho -Vamos!Sakura falou vermelha  
Foram então na roda gigante....Entraram então dentro da cabine e sentaram um frente para o outro.  
- Sakura eu preciso te dizer uma coisa! Li estava vermelho  
- Hum..! O que foi Li? Sakura sem entender nada.  
Nesta hora Sakura e Li ouvem um tiro na cabine ao lado.  
- O que é isto?! Perguntou Li  
-Eu não sei!!!! Sakura assustada.  
Derrepente um tiro atravessou o vidro da cabine deles...  
- NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
- Pah!!!! Sakura não pensou duas vezes, ela entrou na frente de Li e recebeu o tiro no lugar dele no peitoral.  
- SAKURA!!!!!!! Li falou assustado.  
  
2º O inesperado acontece Sakura cai no chão de uma vez no chão inconsciente....ele se abaixa e procura ver se sua flor de cerejeira estava respirando.  
- NÃÃÃÃOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!Sakura, pelo amor de Deus acorda!!! Li falou desesperado!!!!  
Em seguida Li pede para parar o roda...Tomoyo e Eriol que estavam esperando os dois para ir todos juntos, se assustam ao ver amiga nos braços do Shoran sangrando sem parar e inconsciente. - O que aconteceu?! Tomoyo falou desesperada - Ela le..vou um ti..ro!!Li custava a falar de tanta tristeza. - Como isso aconteceu ?Eriol perguntou assustado. - Não temos tempo , vamos levar ela para o hospital. Tomoyo seu motorista está ai? -Sim! Entraram dentro do carro e foram para o hospital. - Eriol ligue para o pai dela e para ao Tooya! - Estou fazendo exatamente isto! Falou Eriol arrumando seus óculos.  
Chegaram ao hospital e logo em seguida levaram Sakura para a sala de cirurgia. - O que aconteceu com minha filha? Fujitaka desesperado -....Eu explico!Shoran falou triste - Eu sabia que você estava no meio moleque!Tooya falou muito bravo - Calma Tooya! Falou Yukito  
Derrepente o médico chega da sala de cirurgia e fala que Sakura está entre a vida e a morte, que o caso dela é mais grave do que eles pensavam e não tinham muito o que fazer. - Eu sinto muito! Prometemos que vamos fazer todo o possível! Falou médico -Doutor!Falou uma enfermeira - A menina... - O que tem a Sakura! Falou Shoran -Ela ta chamando uma pessoa chamado Shoran! - Ela acordou?O doutor perguntou - Não, ela só esta chamando e não para! -Quem é Shoran ? Perguntou uma médica que acabará de sair do quarto onde Sakura estava. - Sou eu! Respondeu Shoran -Me acompanhe! -Doutora, como esta ela? Falou Tooya  
3º Capitulo Ela não respondeu nada e saiu... - É aqui! - Obrigada , doutora ,qualquer coisa eu mando te chamar! Falou Shoran entrando no quarto. Quando Li olhou ela se assustou, pois era duro ver aquela menina tão delicada naquele estado(ela estava toda emparelhada). -Sakura!!! Li falou indo até ela. -Li !!!! Ela mal conseguia falar -Sakura fique quieta !!! Li apertou a mão dela e viu que não estava quente como costumava ser, ela estava muito fria. -Li manda a enfermeira chamar o pessoal que ta lá fora , por favor!! Sakura falou com muito custo. - Sim....! Ele fez o que ela pediu. Depois de alguns minutos estavam todos entro do quarto da Sakura. -Pai queria pedir um favor para você e para o Tooya! -Sim, peça! -Eu queria que vocês deixassem o Li ficar aqui comigo esta noite!!!!Ela falou com uma voz fraca. -Não mesmo!! Falou Tooya engolindo seco com aquilo que acabará de ouvir. - Tudo bem, minha filha!!! -Pai , eu não acredito !!! você vai deixar a Sakura com ele ! Ele que colocou a Sakura nesta cama!!!!!! -Não foi ele!!! Sakura falou custando se manter acordada. Todos ficaram em silêncio. Sakura contou o que aconteceu com ela naquela noite. - Mas...!!!Tooya falou engolindo tudo o que falou e se sentindo culpado por ter feito aquela acusação precipitada (mas até que não foi ruim!!já que ela não gosta do Shoran). Li estava encostado na sacada olhando para a cidade de Tomoeda. - Você é um garoto de sorte ! Falou Tooya encostando na sacada. -.....Eu sinto muito! -Moleque! -... hum!! -Cuide bem dela viu !!!! pois ela é muito especial !!!!!Eu vou te dar mais esta chance e se você não conseguir , eu não irei te perdoar !!!! -Tudo bem!!!  
Todos foram embora e só ficou Li com a Sakura..  
4º capitulo A noite Sakura passou muito mal, Li achou que ela não ia passar daquela noite, ela já não tinha mais esperança, e o que deixava ele mais triste era ver que a sua flor de cerejeira tinha sacrificado a sua vida para salvar a dele... Parecia que as horas não passavam nunca... todos estavam lá no hospital(Tomoyo, Fujitaka, Eriol, Tooya e Yukito),tensos com a ida da Sakura novamente para a sala de cirurgia... - Com licença !!! Vocês que são parentes da menina? Perguntou o Doutor Hikashimero. - Sim! E ela? Perguntou Tomoyo quase chorando - Eu sinto muito..... - Não me diga que ela....Shoran falou com os olhos marejados - Não....ela entrou em coma!!! Houve um grande momento de silêncio...Então o doutor Hikashimero resolveu quebrar o silêncio. - Se quiserem ver ele me acompanhe, por favor, mas poderão entrar de um em um. Todos acompanharam o médico ao chegar no quarto onde Sakura estava , levaram um susto....pois o estado dela era péssimo , muitos médicos entravam e saiam sem parar. Uma médica saiu e perguntou se o sangue de algum deles era compatível com o da Sakura.... -Eu tenho , por que? Falou Tooya -Ela perdeu muito sangue e descobrimos uma hemorragia nos órgãos que foram atingidos e afetados pelo o tiro. A médica os levou para uma sala e explicou tudo o que se estava se passando com a menina , através de todos exames que Sakura tinha feito. Estavam todos lá menos Shoran que estava com a Sakura e Tooya que estava tirando sangue...  
Passou a noite que parecia nunca que ia terminar. - Shoran , Tomoyo e Eriol , porque não descansar? Perguntou Yukito - Não irei deixar a Sakura , aqui!Falou Shoran muito sério - Nós ficaremos aqui até a hora do almoço, se você quiser vir depois! - Mas....! - Nada de "mas", você precisa descansar...para dar apoio a ela, depois que ela acordar.O que será que ela vai pensar quando ela acordar e não ver você aqui , ou ver você com uma expressão de cansaço?Perguntou Yukito - .....Você tem razão, mas estarei aqui depois do almoço para ficar o resto do dia com ela! Shoran falava com um desanimo muito grande -Você vai Tomoyo e Eriol?Perguntou Shoran - Vamos! Respondeu Eriol - Shoran chegou em casa e teve uma grande surpresa...Sua mãe suas irmãs e sua prima Melling, estava lá na sua casa em Tomoeda. - Mãe! Shoran falou surpreso - Meu filho! Ela foi até ele -O que aconteceu por aqui? Você está com uma cara triste e cansada! Ela falou pegando em seu rosto. - A Sakura entrou em um coma profundo, por minha causa! Ele falou abaixando a cabeça e com uma vontade de chorar. Todos que estavam ali por perto pararam de fazer tudo o que estava fazendo para escutarem Shoran. -A Sakura? Aquela menina de apenas 12 anos e que estuda com você na 6º série? -Sim...! Ele estava quase chorando - Conte o que aconteceu, meu filho! Falou sua mãe abaixando e olhando nos olhos dele. Ele contou tudo o que aconteceu desde daquela noite, que poderia ser uma noite perfeita, mas acabou sendo uma noite de desgosto para todos. - Vou tomar um banho e vou ver se consigo dormir um pouco. Falou Shoran - Shoran...Falou Melling com muita delicadeza -Deixa ele Melling , ele precisa descansar. Falou a mãe de Shoran  
  
Flash Back  
  
-NNÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!! ........ -SAAAAAAKKKKKUUUUURRRRAAAAA!!!!!! Sakura, pelo amor de Deus acorda!!!  
  
Fim do flash back  
  
- Que droga!!! Sakura!!! Li começou socar a parede de seu banheiro e começou a chorar.  
Li saiu do banheiro, trocou de pijama , deitou na sua cama , colocou uma música e começou a ouvir a música "How can I not Love you" bem baixinho e começou a lembrar da sua flor de cerejeira , mas logo adormeceu.  
O dia parecia que nunca ia passar...Shoran acorda assustado com o telefone tocando , era a Tomoyo. - Shoran , temos que ir rápido! Tomoyo estava desesperada - Tomoyo ! -Rápido Li , a Sakura...! -O que foi que tem ela? -Não sei, o hospital ligou aqui e falou que o pai dela estava nos chamando! - Tudo bem, vou me aprontar e vamos, você vai passar aqui? -Sim!  
Quando chegaram lá Sakura estava rodeada por médicos , o estado dela tinha piorado na parte da manhã. - O que aconteceu?Shoran - Ela teve uma parada respiratória e piorou! Tooya - Mas ela acordou? - Não.  
Sakura ficou em coma durante um mês. Numa manhã muito bonita finalmente ela acordou. Shoran que estava na sacada do quarto vendo aquela bela amanhã ,escutou uns barulhinhos, e foi verificar o que era. Ele passou direto da cama de Sakura. - Lá fora está uma bonita manhã? Li achou muito conhecida aquela doce voz e se virou , quando se virou teve uma grande surpresa. -Bom dia, Li ? ela olhava ele com um olhar terno, como sempre teve - Sakura!!!!! Ele ficou muito surpreso , pois ele já não tinha , mais esperança. - Eu lembro de tudo o que aconteceu, me desculpe!! Ela falou com um olhar triste. Shoran correu até ela e abraçou....abraçou ela com muita força que ela começou a rir....Li ficou vermelho, ela pensava se o Li tinha ficado com ela todo aquele tempo.  
Li ligou para todos.... -Sakura!!!!! Todos ficaram muito felizes -É dessa vez você ganhou moleque! Falou Tooya - Eu sou um cara de confiança...eu sou d! Falou Shoran convencido  
  
5ºcapitulo Passou alguns dias e Sakura saiu do hospital.Todos estavam felizes, por aquele milagre que havia acontecido. A noite , estavam todos reunidos na casa de Sakura para uma comemoração de sua volta. O pai de Sakura preparava o jantar. O Tooya vigiava a Sakura e Shoran eles estavam muito próximos. Tomoyo como sempre filmando tudo.Eriol brincando com o Kero e Yukito. Todos estavam muito felizes. O jantar estava quase pronto, todos estavam alegres e conversando animado( menos o Tooya que estava de cara fechada, por causa da aproximidade da Sakura e do Shoran).  
O telefone toca, um pouco abafado.Sakura corre para atendê-lo. - Alô! - Boa noite! O senhor Fujitaka se encontra? -Sim quem deseja? - O delegado Yakisu.  
Sakura deixou o telefone sobre a mesinha e foi chamar o seu pai.Estava um tanto curiosa. - Pai.Um tal de delegado Yakisu está no telefone querendo falar com o senhor. - Ah, sim! Obrigado querida ! – o pai de Sakura foi atender o telefone.  
Ficou uns 10 minutos conversando baixinho no telefone.Quando desligou, Sakura veio lhe perguntar. - O que o delegado queria? -Quando sabendo do tiro, avisei à policia. Ele só ligou para avisar que as investigações ainda não deram nada. - Ah...! – Sakura ainda estava desconfiada, mas preferiu não falar nada. Não queria estragar mais a noite linda.  
Fujitaka voltou ao seu posto na cozinha e falou: - Hum! Eu acho que o jantar está pronto! - Que delicia!- Falou Kero beliscando a comida - Sakura minha filha, arrume a mesa por favor! – Pediu seu pai com muita ternura. - Sim, claro! – Falou ela levantando. - Shoran, eu acho que essa é uma oportunidade de ficar perto dela e ajudá- la. - Eriol porque você não fica no seu canto! Shoran falou levantando e um pouco vermelho de vergonha.  
- Vai logo Li larga de enrrolação! – Tomoyo deu um empurrão nele em direção da cozinha.  
  
6ºcapitulo Li tropeçou no vídeo game do Kero e levou um tombo. Sakura que é muito atrapalhada deixou cair os pratos no chão, devido ao barulho, foi correndo acudir o Shoran. Todos foram para a cozinha , por causa do barulho.  
Com tanta gente em volta de Sakura e Shoran ficaram vermelhos de vergonha. Sakura , que estava agachada ao lado de Shoran, se levantou e foi catar os pratos quebrados , como se nada tivesse acontecido.  
Estavam todos jantando em silêncio, até que Tomoyo quebra o silêncio, e fala: - Sakura que dia que vai ser o casório ? - Hã...! - Com o L...! - Tomoyo , para de falar besteira!- Sakura falou sacudindo a amiga. - Eu to falando sério! – Falou Tomoyo voltando ao norma. - Você tem algum parafuso solto ou a menos? - Calem a boca e vamos comer! – Falou Tooya bravo  
Todos calaram e voltaram a comer. As duas amigas ficaram trocando olhares indiscretamente .  
Aos poucos eles foram voltando a conversar e o resto do jantar correu bem. - Pai o que tem de sobremesa? – Sakura perguntou enquanto ajudava o pai tirar a mesa. - Uma torta de chocolate, com morango! - Hum, que delicia!  
Neste instante Tomoyo passa mal e desmaia. - Tomoyo! – Sakura sai correndo socorrer a amiga e deixa cair novamente os pratos caírem. -Ai , minha filha só está me dando prejuízo com esses pratos! – Falou Fujitaka catando.  
Eriol acode Tomoyo pegando-a no colo e colocando-na no sofá. - Tomoyo acorda! – Falavam todos desesperados. - Já sei! Eriol porque você não faz respiração boca a boca?! – Falou Shoran com uma certa malicia - Não é hora para brincadeiras Li Shoran! – Falou Eriol sério e bem bravo - Desculpe!  
Sakura começa a choramingar e coloca sua cabeça no ombro de Shoran.Ele só a abraça e fala: - Calma Sakura , ela vai ficar bem! - Larga ela !!! – Tooya separou os dois – Aproveitador! – Ele ficou do lado de Sakura impedindo Li de se aproximar dela. - A..ai... –Tomoyo abriu os olhos. - Tomoyo você esta bem ? – Eriol perguntou - A..acho que sim! - O que você tem ? – Sakura perguntou - Nada! Só fiquei tonta e desmaiei  
- Ela está gastando muita energia nas aulas de canto e não está repondo as energias. – Falou Eriol  
- Você não pode fazer isto Tomoyo , é prejudicial! – Falou Fujitaka pegando Tomoyo e levando-a para o quarto. – Está de noite você ira dormir aqui! Aliás, todos vocês, principalmente o Eriol e o Shoran.  
Sakura deu pulinhos de alegria.  
- OOOOOQUUUÊÊÊÊ!!!!!!!! – Esse moleque , dormindo aqui !!!! – Tooya se revoltou  
- Ele não vai dormir no seu quarto, vai? – Falou Fujitaka - Não!!!- Tooya falou fechando a cara - Todos vocês irão dormir no quarto da Sakura! - O quê !!! Tooya deu um grito - Tooya calma ! Não contrarie a minha decisão 


End file.
